gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Harwood
Harwood, is a district on Portland Island, Liberty City, in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It is a northernmost district in the island, bordering Saint Mark's and Hepburn Heights to the south. Character Harwood is a northernmost district in Portland characterized by its largely undeveloped landscape, with only a few low-density businesses being based in the area, while other portions of the district are unoccupied. The few buildings, businesses and landmarks that are within the district vary, from small scale commercial interests (a gas station, a car dealership, a taxi company, etc) to low grade industrial sites (a junkyard) and civic service (a fire station). Another interesting landmark in Harwood is a disused train yard containing abandoned flatcars; the yard is connected to a tunnel that cuts underneath Saint Mark's, originally intending to connect to Portland View and Portland Harbor, lending to the idea that the Harwood trainyard was for industrial use. Harwood is also a major location in Liberty City's transportation system in both GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, housing the Portland entrance into the Porter Tunnel and the Portland end of the Portland-Staunton Ferry link, respectively. Due to its proximity to Saint Mark's, Harwood is mainly controlled by the Leone Family. Events The only real major event that took place in Harwood was the Harwood Slaughter of 1971. Here, notable Forelli Family hitman, Tommy Vercetti, was sent to assassinate a rival gang member. However, Tommy was set up by his boss, Sonny Forelli, and a group of hitmen arrived to kill him. Tommy, however, shot his way out of the ambush, killing all 11 enemies. After being arrested during his getaway drive, he was sentenced to 15 years in Liberty City Prison for 11 counts of homicide, and received "The Harwood Butcher" moniker as a result. In 1998, during the events of GTA Liberty City Stories , Joseph Daniel O'Toole, after changing sides from the Sindacco Family to the Leone Family, is lured to be "made" shortly after the slaughter of the Sindaccos out of Portland Island, in a ceremony at Harwood. However, it turned out to be a trap and Leone made man, Mickey Hamfists, killed O'Toole. Places *8-Ball's Bomb shop *AMCo. gas station *Borgnine Taxis *Capital Autos *Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard *Harwood Train Yard *Harwood Dirt Track (GTA Liberty City Stories) *Harwood Ferry Terminal (GTA Liberty City Stories) *Harwood Fire Station *Head Radio Headquarters *Porter Tunnel entrance (GTA III) Pickups Health ;GTA III * At the AMCo. Gas Station across the street from the Harwood Fire Station. Body armor ;GTA Liberty City Stories * On top of the elevated tracks above the southern part of the Harwood Dirt-Track. * In the gated area on the west side of the main Harwood Ferry terminal building. * On the roof of Head Radio building. Weapons ;GTA III * Flamethrower - On top of the Head Radio building. * Micro Uzi - At the corner of the concrete embankment just northeast of the car crusher at Harwood Junkyard. ;GTA Liberty City Stories * Fire Axe - On the east side of the Harwood Fire Station. * Mac-10 - Between a construction trailer and a red container crate on the concrete embankment just north of the Harwood Junkyard. * Shotgun - At the end of the small pier just northeast of the entrance to the Harwood Ferry Terminal. Gallery Category:Areas in Portland